EXTACY Action Film
by DSMLMD
Summary: Tiga bulan setelah peristiwa EXTACY to Central Park Zoo. Kelas EXTACY harus kembali lagi ke Central Park Zoo untuk membuat film demi menyelesaikan tugas sekolah lomba pembuatan film sekolah. Mereka melupakan sesuatu hal. Apa yang mereka kerjakan?


**EXTACY Action Film**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. ****Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang.**

* * *

><p>Tiga bulan setelah peristiwa Smantic mengunjungi Central Park Zoo, tepat saat pada dunia itu berada dalam bulan ramadhan. Dwi sedang pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya di kelas EXTACY. Walau hari itu merupakan hari dimana ia harus melakukan shaum tapi dia masih semangat untuk melaksanakan kegiatan dia disekolah sehari-hari.<p>

Di kelas EXTACY, Dwi berjalan sempoyong karena dia baru bangun tidur dan harus berangkat ke sekolah untuk melaksanakan kewajiban belajarnya sebagai pelajar. Namun, di kelas masih terasa sepi dan baru hanya beberapa teman yang sudah hadir disekolah. Diantara lain Risky, Bajuray, Arimbi, dan Polem. Mereka semua mengantuk dan tidak punya rasa semangat untuk belajar disekolah. Sehingga mereka terpaksa tidur didalam kelas. Waktu terus berlalu, rasa kantuk mulai hilang saat beberapa teman dari mereka mulai berdatangan.

Tak luput dari itu, canda gurauan Bapake, Risky, dan teman tetangga EXTACY dari kelas SOTAS yaitu Gyasuku membuat Dwi merasa dijahili akibat kehadiran murid perempuan baru yang bernama Gangxi, saingan terbesar dan terberat Dwi yang memiliki kemampuan yang lebih spesial dan hebat. Dia meruapakan murid olimpiade fisika sementara Dwi merupakan murid olimpiade matematika. Gangxi memiliki kemampuan bicara yang sukar dikalahkan oleh yang lainnya sehingga saat pertarungan debat dialah yang selalu menang. Banyak sekali anggota EXTACY merasa terkutuk dengan kehadiran dia karena nomor absen mereka turun dan tertindas karena kehebatannya dia. Sehingga semua murid yang dirasa mampu mengalahkan dirinya memerlukan perjuangan yang maksimal agar bisa mengalahkan dirinya itu.

Waktu bel sekolahpun berbunyi, semua murid masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Saat ini, kelas EXTACY sedang belajar pelajaran seni budaya mengenai pembuatan film oleh Ibu Vespa. Guru Seni Budaya kelas EXTACY tahun lalu. Menjelaskan dasar-dasar teori pembuatan film. Beberapa menit berlalu setelah penjelasan mengenai hal itu, semua murid mendapatkan suatu kesimpulan bahwa pembuatan film kali ini mirip seperti drama namun lebih rumit dari drama. Ibu Vespa memberikan semua murid tugas untuk membuat film. Namun, tugas pembuatan film ini merupakan ajang tugas kompetensi untuk semua kelas 12. Baik IPA maupun IPS. Sehingga 1 kelas harus membuat 1 film khusus kelas mereka masing-masing dalam durasi waktu 3 jam. Bagi salah satu kelas yang dapat membuat film sangat bagus, menarik, dan spektakuler akan mendapatkan nilai sangat baik. Semua murid di kelas EXTACY mulai bersemangat untuk membuat film untuk kelas mereka. Namun, Ibu Vespa tidak memberikan kebebasan untuk membuat film karena dikhawatirkan ada unsur plagiat dalam komponen pembuatan film. Guru tersebut memberikan tempat untuk mereka membuat film. Kelas EXTACY akan membuat film di Central Park Zoo dengan tema bebas dan memiliki unsur pergaulan, persahabatan, etika, adat-istiadat, agama, ras, politik, dan lain-lain. Sehingga kelas EXTACY mulai membuat film saat liburan akhir shaum ramadhan dan tugas harus dikumpulkan saat masuk sekolah biasa. Sementqara itu, mereka akan pergi kesana secara gratis dan diantarkan oleh duta besar US yaitu Erick Jordan.

Beberapa hari telah telewati, mereka sudah memasuki libur akhir shaum ramadhan. Semua perlengkapan film, aksesoris, kostum, latar dan apapun mengenai pembuatan film sudah mereka bawa. Sehingga mereka benar-benar sudah siap untuk berangkat ke Central Park Zoo dengan menggunakan pesawat besar duta besar US di Bandara dimana mereka pergi ke Central Park Zoo untuk pertama kalinya.

Sementara itu, di Central Park Zoo. Suasana Central Park Zoo mulai ramai. Seperti aktivitas hari-hari biasa dari pengunjung, pengurus, dan hewan-hewan di Central Park Zoo melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Alice yang sedang membersihkan tempat sampah dekat kandang pinguin mendapatkan telepon dari duta besar US. Erick Jordan.

"Hallo." jawab Alice setelah mengangkat telepon

"Ini Erick, dari kedutaan besar US. Apakah Central Park Zoo dalam keadaan baik?" jelas Erick

"Keadaan Central Park Zoo cukup baik tuan. Ada apa?" kata Alice

"Kami akan menggunakan tempat Central Park Zoo untuk perfilman karena ini adalah amanah dari kepala sekolah Smantic. Kami sudah minta izin kepada pemilik Central Park Zoo." jelas Erick

"Berapa orang yang akan ada ditempat itu?" tanya Alice

"Hanya 45 orang saja, tidak banyak seperti studi tour waktu itu." balas Erick

"Okaylah... disini sudah siap akan keamanannya. Pengunjung disini tidak akan kami bubarkan seperti studi tour itu. Karena kami juga akan ikut meramaikan perfilman mereka." jelas Alice.

"Okay, kami akan kesana dalam beberapa jam kemudian. Selamat menikmati hari-harimu." Erick langsung memutuskan komunikasi HP.

Para pinguin yang sedang berdiam diri mendengar percakapan Alice dan Erick. Mereka pun berkomentar.

"Sepertinya kita bertemu dengan mereka lagi." ucap Skipper yang sedang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi satupun.

"Apakah kita akan bertemu Dwi dan musuhnya itu?" ucap Private yang sedang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi satupun.

"Aku rasa sepertinya iya... menurutku hanya 1 kelas saja dari sekolah Smantic datang kesini untuk membuat film." ucap Kowalski yang sedang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi satupun.

"Pilem?" ucap Rico yang sedang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi satupun.

"Kalau cuma 1 kelas saja, ada kemungkinan kelas mereka datang kesini lagi." ucap Skipper yang sedang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi satupun.

"Yey... akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Dwi." ucap Private yang sedang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi satupun.

"Tujuan dia kesini hanya membuat film. Kita perlu membantunya." ucap Kowalski yang sedang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi satupun.

"Babu?" ucap Rico yang sedang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi satupun.

"Cukup menarik. Lebih baik kita tanya Dwi saja apakah mereka mau membutuhkan pertolongan kita." ucap Skipper yang sedang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi satupun.

"Yippie... akhirnya kita akan membuat film..." ucap Private yang sedang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi satupun.

"Kita tunggu kehadiran mereka dulu Skipper. Saat itu barulah kita tanyakan mereka apakah mereka mau ikut atau tidak." ucap Kowalski yang sedang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi satupun.

"Hadir?" ucap Rico yang sedang berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi satupun.

Beberapa jam kemudian, kelas EXTACY mulai mendarat di bandara New York. Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari dan mendekati waktu untuk berbuka shaum.

"Woy teman-teman... kira-kira kita mau buka pakai apa ya? Gak ada makanan dan minuman disini?" tanya Amis kepada yang lainnya

"Iya ya... kita mau buka pakai apa ya? Jenggot... kita mau buka pakai apa nih... perut gua keroncongan... hahahaha" tanya Rifdut sambil nyengir tidak jelas.

"Mana gua tau, emang lu pada bawa makanan?" bentak si Jenggot

"Lah gua kira semuanya bawa makanan, ternyata semuanya pada gak bawa. Gimana ini sutradara dan seksi konsumsi. Masa kita datang jauh-jauh gak bawa makanan? ah..." kata Mohawk

"Emang kita akting gak pakai makanan ya?" tanya Layur kepada yang lainnya

"Kita paling ada makanan disekitar tempat Central Park Zoo bagi yang mau." kata Arimbi.

"Lah kita saja kesana butuh waktu berapa jam coba... sampai sana saja sudah pagi cerah..." balas Indut

"Daripada lu pada protes mau buak pake apa mendingan tanya aja noh sama duta besar kita." jelas Jenggot kepada yang lainnya.

Erick mendengar ocehan kelas EXTACY. Dan memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan berbuka shaum di duta besar US. Akhirnya kelas EXTACY diajak oleh Erick Jordan untuk berbuka disana. Sesampainya disana. Kelas EXTACY mulai berkumpul di Aula Duta Besar dan mereka sudah disiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk berbuka shaum oleh penjabat duta besar US. Akhirnya, waktu untuk berbuka shaum mulai tiba. Kelas EXTACY bersyukur dan berdoa sebelum berbuka shaum. Mereka menikmati minuman dan makanan shaum tersebut.

"Jus buahnya enak gila euy... mantap... seger rasanya!" seru Dono

"Baru kali ini kita berbuka di luar negeri. Mana minumannnya enak banget... gak serasa di kampung." kata Charnies

"Siapa dulu dong... duta besar sekolahan kita." ucap Jenggot

"Hahaha, saya sangat berbahagia kalian bisa menikmati hidangan yang kami buat untuk berbuka shaum kalian. Setelah kalian berbuka shaum. Kalian boleh menuju Central Park Zoo sekarang juga. Kami akan membantu kalian dalam hal konsumsi dan pembayaran sehingga kalian tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang kalian lagi." jelas Erick kepada Kelas EXTACY.

"Terima kasih banyak pak, rasanya kami tertolong dengan adanya bantuan kali ini. Tanpa bapak mungkin film ini gak akan berjalan dengan sempurna." ucap Jenggot

"Sama-sama muridku. Jika kalian ingin beribadah, kalian bisa mengerjakannya disini. Disana akan dibantu oleh salah satu penjabat kami untuk arah pusat dan pimpinannya" balas balik Erick kepada mereka.

"Duh pak terima kasih... jadi ngertepotin begini." senyum Jenggot kepada duta besar US Erick.

Setelah mereka menikmati hidangan berbuka shaum dan melaksanakn ibadah ditempat itu. Kelas EXTACY mulai menuju Central Park Zoo dengan menggunakan bis dari duta besar US.

Sesampainya di Central Park Zoo, waktu masih menujukkan malam hari. Yaitu pukul 22:22 malam. Sehingga kelas EXTACY terpaksa menginap diluar dekat pintu gerbang masuk Central Park Zoo.

"Sepertinya entah kita yang kecepetan atau memang waktu diantara negara kita sendiri dan negara sana berbeda ya?" tanya Nhiong kepada teman-teman EXTACY

"Kita saja berangkatnya awal banget dari sekolah. Kemarin saja kita tour berangkat dari sana jam 10 pagi. Sementara kita berangkat jam 6 pagi." jawab Nadund

"Gua kira kita datang kesini udah pagi... ternyata masih malam. Apa boleh buat... kita mau tidur disini tapi dimana coba?" kata Iby sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kita gak tidur berduaan saja sama anak cowok? Hahaha" tawa Rifdut. Namun omongan itu dipukul oleh Jenggot karena suara ketawa yang keras dan omongan yang tidak sopan.

"Eh Rif... lu bisa sopan dikit kalau ngomong. Udah tau ini malam hari. Ngomong keras, tawa lagi, gak sopan pula. Mendingan lu tidur noh sama si Bernard biar lu puas." bentak Jenggot kepada Rifdut

"Ebuset? Masa gua tidur sama si Rifdut? Yang bener aja lu got. Ngaco lu kalau ngasih nasehat lu." protes Bernard

"Sesama Beruang dan Kambing gak usah berantem ngapa ini udah malam tau. Kita mau tidur dimana ini?" kata Indut sambil membentak yang lainnya.

"Lah kita saja bingung mau tidur dimana. Gimana nanti sahur? Kita mau makan pake apa coy?" kata Layur kepada yang lainnya.

"Iya juga sih... kita mau makan pake apa. Seksi konsumsi aja lupa dibuat gimana mau sahur nantinya." ucap Nitdut

"Ya udah teman-teman... kan kita dibantu sama duta besar US mengenai konsumsi. Jadi gak perlu dikhawatirin lagi buat nyari makan. Mumpung ada orangnya sekarang disini." jelas Gangxi kepada semaunya.

"Ide bagus tuh, gua mau kesana menghampiri dirinya. Mumpung mereka belum berangkat." kata Jenggot dengan semangatnya dan langsung menuju duta besar yang masih berdiri didekat bis.

"Permisi pak, boleh kami minta permohonan?" tanya Jenggot sdengan raut wajah manja

"Ada apa nak?" kata Erick

"Sebenarnya tiap sore sekitar pukul 18:00 kami melaksanakan berbuka shaum. Dan kami juga melaksanakan Sahur pada pukul 03:00 pak. Jadi kami memohon untuk konsumsi makanan dan minuman untuk kelas kami pak." jelas Jenggot dengan mata manjanya

"Boleh kok. Tenang saja, kami akan membantu kalian. Saya kira kalain sudah membawa makanan untuk pembuatan film ini." ucap Erick

"Tidak pak, kami melupakan seksi konsumsi. Saya kira dalam pembuatan film gak ada seksi konsumsinya tapi ternyata seksi konsumsinya itu ada. Hehehe.. maaf pak kalau sudah merepotkan bapak dan penjabat yang lain." skata Jenggot sambil nyengir tidak jelas.

"Tidak masalah, kami akan berada ditempat itu pada pukul 03:00 pagi. Kami kembali ketempat kami." kata Erick sambil mengucapkan salam dan pergi dengan menggunakan bisnya.

"Teman-teman, kita akan dapat makanan dari duta besar." teriak Jenggot kepada teman EXTACY

"Asik dah... pasti makanan yang mewah semua. Keren euy... jadi pengen gua." kata Retno

"Lebih baik makanan mewah dah gua.. daripada gua dirumah... makanannya cuma makanan kampung doang." celetuk Induk

"Eh.. lu seharusnya bersyukur lu makan makanan kampungan. Daripada lu gak makan apa-apa. Lu kagak bisa sahur lu." bentak Jenggot kepada Indut

"Iya deh gua ngerti.. gua kan cuma bercanda got..." melas Indut

"Gua sih tau lu bercanda tapi lu bercanda kelewatan batas tau gak? Gak boleh berlebihan selama bulan shaum." bentak Jenggot

"Iya got gua minta maaf." ucap Indut sambil memohon maaf kepada Jenggot

"Ya gak apa gua maaf lu kok. Tenang saja." balas Jenggot

"Sekarang kita tidur gimana nih got? Apa kita tidur bebas disini?" tanya Mohawk

"Gini nih. Gua pengen tidur kita terpisah karena kalau gabung gua takut lu semua bakalan kenapa-napa. Lu ngerti sendiri kan. Anak cowok pada tidur di dekat pepohonan yang ada disitu dan sementara anak ceweknya tidur didekat danau yang tidak jau dari pepohonan yang ada disitu." jelas Jenggot kepada yang lainnya.

"Sip lah kalau begitu semaunya bisa diatur." balas Mohwak.

"Baiklah semuanya, kalian tidur ditempat yang tadi gua kasih tau okay? Semuanya wajib tidur karena kita dikit lagi mau sahur dan siap untuk membuat film." teriak Jenggot.

Akhirnya semua murid kelas EXTACY mulai berjalan pada lokasi yang sudah di sediakan oleh Jenggot. Sebelum tidur, seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan oleh kelas EXTACY adalah bersenda gurau dan bercanda. Dan tak lama kemudian pada pukul 23:00 semuanya tertidur dengan pulas.

Pada pukul 02:25, Dwi terbangun dari tempat tidurnya karena merasa kedinginan. Akhirnya dia berjalan menuju pintu Gerbang Central Park Zoo dan melihat pemandangan langit untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Suasana malam yang cerah dengan bulan dan bintang yang menerangi malam itu membuat Dwi mengingat akan persitiwa yang dia alami di Central Park Zoo sebelumnya. Mengingat bahwa malam itu merupakan malam kenangan terakhir mengingat dirinya berada dalam masa hidup yang sulit karena terjebak oleh deritanya cinta yang membuat dirinya dikhianati, disakiti, hingga membuat dirinya jatuh dalam hal keburukan. Air mata Dwi jatuh begitu saja, tak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang membuat dia semangat ketika hal itu teringat didalam pikirannya.

Ketika dia mengenang akan masa lalunya. Dia melihat seorang perempuan dengan tubuh tinggi berjalan menuju pintu Gerbang Central Park Zoo. Perempuan itu menghampiri Dwi namun perempuan itu melewatkan dirinya begitu saja. Perempuan itu hanya berdiam berdiri didepan gerbang itu. Dwi merasa bingung dengan perempuan itu. Akhirnya, dia menuju perempuan itu dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Permisi... maaf kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Dwi kepada perempuan itu sambil menyentuh bahu perempuan itu.

"Hentikan" kata perempuan itu sambil melepaskan tangan Dwi dari bahunya. "Aku ingin masuk ke kebun binatang ini." ucapnya

"Untuk apa kamu masuk? Kebun binatang ini sedang ditutup. Kamu ingin masuk juga percuma." balas Dwi

"Tidak.. aku ingin masuk... kenapa kebun bintana gini ditutup! Aku ingin memberikan ini kepadanya!" bentak perempuan itu.

"Kau ingin memberikan dia apa? untuk siapa?" tanya Dwi.

"Kau tidak boleh tau, karena ini urusan aku dengannya. Aku ingin kebun binatang ini buka!" jawab perempuan itu dengan emosinya

"Sabar-sabar, jangan marah malam-malam ini. Kau harus sabar menunggu kebun binatang ini. Kami disini menunggu kebun binatang ini buka. Sabar saja. Tunggulah sampai waktunya buka." Dwi mengajak perempuan itu untuk bersabar.

"Uh... baiklah..." desah perempuan itu

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa dirimu?" tanya Dwi kepada perempuan itu.

"Aku... aku..." gugup perempuan itu.

"Hello... siapa nama kamu? Aku ingin tau siapa nama kamu?" tanya Dwi kembali

"Namaku Amma. Siapa namamu?" balas Amma kepada Dwi.

"Namaku Dwi, asal dari Indonesia. Aku pelajar dari Smantic. Bagaimana denagn kau?" balas Dwi kembali.

"Indonesia? Itu negara asalku juga." jelas Amma.

"Wow... kamu pelajar dari mana?" tanya Dwi

"Aku pelajar dari Duaguna." jawab Amma

"Duaguna? itu SMP atau SMA? Perasaan pernah dengar tapi aku lupa dimana letak sekolah itu." kata Dwi sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Duaguna itu SMP. Kamu SMP atau SMA?" tanya Amma kembali.

"Aku SMA. Kelas 12 IPA." jawab Dwi.

"Oh.. maaf kak. Aku tidak tau. Aku kelas 9. Aku kira kakak disini setara sama aku." jelas Amma kepada Dwi.

"Kakak kira juga begitu de. Soalnya keliatannya kamu sama-sama tinggi dengan kakak de." ucap Dwi

"Ya ka tak apa-apa kok." kata Amma sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu berada di tempat ini?" tanya Dwi.

"Err... itu... aku disini karena aku ikut orang tuaku karena orang tuaku mudik ke negara ini. Sampai aku sebelum masuk sekolah aku masih ada disini. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kakak ada disini?" jelas Amma sambil bertanya kembali kepada Dwi.

"Kakak disini karena ada tugas pembuatan film untuk sekolah. Jadi kakak disini sama teman-teman kelas kakak ingin membuat film bersama." jelas Dwi.

"Oh begitu ya kak? Menarik tuh kah... tapi ka... aku pingin banget kebun binatang ini dibuka. Aku ingin ngasih sesuatu padanya." keluh Amma.

"Kenapa de? Kamu ingin ngasih kepada siapa?" tanya Dwi.

"Ini.." kata Amma sambil menunjukkan kado cinta kecil. "Aku ingin memberikannya kepada Mort. Kakak tau kan siapa Mort?" tanya Amma.

"Oh itu... aku tau siapa Mort. Lemur kecil imut yang sering meluk kaki si Julien itu kan?" jawab Dwi sambil bertanya ulang untuk memastikan.

"Iya benar, kok kakak tau?" tanya Amma dengan penasarannya

"Kakak tau mereka karena 3 bulan yang lalau kakak datang kesini dalam acara studi tour sekolah. Jadi satu sekolah melakukan studi tour di tempat ini. Kakak sudah tau hewan-hewan yang ada ditempat ini." jelas Dwi.

"Wah kakak... asyik tuh ka. Sekolahan datang kesini untuk studi tour. Coba sekolahku datang kesini. Pasti aku pengen banget main sama Mort." ungkap Amma kepada Dwi dengan rasa keinginan yang tingginya.

"Iya de... maka dari itu. Kenagan terindah kakak yang baru kakak dapatkan tiga bulan yang lalu. Akhirnya kakak kesini lagi, senangnya bisa ketemu mereka lagi de." kata Dwi

"Salam kenal kakak. Aku mau pergi dulu ya. Soalnya udah mendekati jam setengah tiga. Aku mau pulang ke apartemen dulu." ucap Amma sambil memberikan salam kenal kepada Dwi.

"Iya de. Salam kenal juga. Hati-hati ya de." balas Dwi.

"Iya ka." ucap Amma sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dwi pun melambaikan tanggannya kepada Amma, Amma pun pergi.

Dwi merasa bahagia karena dia mendapatkan teman baru di tempat itu. Namun dengan cepatnya tiba-tiba dari belakang Dwi, Risky mengangetkan diri Dwi. Dwi terkejut dengan tingkah usil temannya.

"Aduh, dasar kodok lu. Bikin gua jantungan aja lu kagetin gua." kata Dwi dengan emosinya.

"Sabar wi, sorry kalau gua udah bikin lu kaget. Hehehe. Ciee... kenalan baru. Ehem. Si itu mau dikemanain tuh? Hahaha" ucap Risky dengan tampang senyum manja.

"Kurang ngajar lu! Itu juga gua baru tau dia. Itu juga gua baru kenalan sekarang. Hanya gua curiga saja sama dia ris." jelas Dwi

"Curiga kenapa sih wi? Kali-kali lu demen sama dia. Hati-hati loh si itu ngambek dan bakal nusuk lu. Hahaha, peace!" celetuk Risky keapda Dwi.

"Udah ngapan lu jangan gua emosi malam gini. Ngomong-ngomong lu tumben bangun jam segini." kata Dwi

"Ya biasa gua mah bangun jam segini. Gua kan emang udah biasa bangunin orang sahur. Dikit lagi si anak lakinya pada bangun buat bangunin anak cewek sahur." jelas Risky.

"Oh ya udah baguslah, jadi kita tinggal nunggu makanan dari duta besar itu muncul." ungkap Dwi.

Pada pukul 02:33 semua murid laki-laki kelas EXTACY terbangun. Jenggot mengajak semua murid laki-lakinya untuk melakukan demo Sahur untuk membangunkan teman perempuan EXTACY. Semua murid laki-laki mulai menyiapkan pentungan, galon kosong, dan tongkat untuk membangun orang-orang tertidur untuk sahur. Akhirnya, setelah mereka siap. Mereka mulai beramai-ramai ke tempat dimana murid perempuan itu tidur. Akhirnya, aksi gaduh pun dimulai. Semua murid perempuan EXTACY akibat suara gaduh itu.

Sementara itu, di dalam Central Park Zoo di tempat dimana para pinguin itu berada. Para pinguin terbangun dengan suara gaduh tersebut.

"Hey ada apa ini, suara gaduh apa ini?" kata Skipper dengan rasa kesalnya.

"Gak bica bobo" ucap Rico dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Suaranya dari luar kebun binatang ini. Dengan suara benda yang diringi oleh alat musik." jelas Kowalski kepada yang lainnya.

" Bunyinya, 'Sahuuuuuuuuur... Sahuuur... Banguuuuuuun... Banguuuun... Saatnya kita sahuuuuuuuuur... Yang gak sahuuuuuuuuur... digigit Bernaaaaaaaaaaaaard...'". Ngomong-ngomong sahur itu apa ya? Aku baru dengar." kata Private dengan ekspresi orang membangunkan sahur."

"Aku kurang tau Private. Aku juga baru dengar apa itu sahur. Dan juga mereka mengatakan itu dengan ramai-ramai sambil mengiringkan alat musik." jawab Kowalski

"Ini cukup membuat tidur kita terganggu. Ayo teman-teman.. kita cari dimana asal sumber suara itu." perintah Skipper kepada teman-temannya

Semua pinguin itu keluar dari markas dan mencari dimana asal sumber suara itu. Dengan mudahnya, mereka tau dimana sumber suara itu karena saat mereka cari sumber suara itu tidak berpindah tempat. Saat mereka melihat dari atas pintu gerbang Central Park Zoo, tepatnya pada figuran jam big ben, mereka melihat sekumpulan orang yang sedang beramai-ramai memainkan musik dan mengucapkan kata sahur.

"Hey lihat, itu bukannya mereka ya yang berasal dari Smantic itu?" tanya Private.

"Iya Private, itu mereka, dan lihatlah. Disana ada Dwi lagi bernyanyi sahur disitu." kata Skipper sambil menunjukkan ke arah Dwi berada.

"Mereka ramai sekali. Ada apa ya mereka melakukan seperti itu?" tanya Private.

"Mereka ingin membangunkan orang tidur dan mengikuti acara sahur. Tapi aku tidak tau apa itu sahur." ucap Kowalski sambil memikirkan kata sahur itu.

"Saung... saung..." teriak Rico.

"Rico, itu saung. Beda saung dengan sahur." bentak Skipper.

"Apakah kita perlu melihat aktivitas mereka Skippah?" tanya Private kepada Skipper

"Hm... aku setuju denganmu. Kita lihat aktivitas mereka saja." ucap Skipper.

"Apakah kalian membutuhkan popcorn dan soda untuk menonton pertunjukkan mereka?" tanya Kowalski,

"Ide yang bagus Kowalski." senyum Private kepada Kowalski. Kowalski mengambil popcorn dan soda dari markas dan membawanya untuk Skipper, Private, Rico, dan dirinya sendiri. Mereka menikmati pertunjukan yang dilakukan oleh kelas EXTACY.

Sementara itu, ketika semua murid perempuan kelas EXTACY terbangun, semua ikut bernyanyi bergembira dan bergila bersama. Adapun yang mereka nyanyikan adalah lagu yang diaransemen sendiri untuk berbuka sahur. Yaitu:

**(Lagu Nina Bobo)**  
><em>Sahur sahuuur... Oh Sahur sahuuur...<br>Kalau tidak sahur... digiiiigit Bernard..._

**(Lagu Sakatonik ABC)**  
><em>Kamilah anak EXTACY<br>Sehat dan kuat  
>Saatnya kita sahur<br>Bergembira bersama_

**(Lagu Naik Naik Ke Puncak Gunung)**  
><em>Sahur sahur ayo kita sahur<br>Bangun Bangun sekarang  
>Cepat cepat ayo kita bangun<br>Kalo tidak ketinggalan_

_Kiri kanan ada makanan  
>Banyak pete jengkolnya haha<br>Kiri kanan ada si Bernard  
>Makanannya dihabisin<em>

Adapun lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan kembali saat mereka mendengarkan sebuah lagu di sebuah bis saat mereka tour ke Bandung. Hal itu, membuat mereka bersemangat untuk melaksanakan sahur. Para pinguin pun tertawa melihat atraksi konyol mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, bis dari duta besar pun tiba. Penjabat duta besar membawa makanan kepada kelas EXTACY untuk sahur.

"Hey mas bro dan mbak brew, kita sahur yuk. Makanannya sudah tiba tuh. Ayo kita kesana!" kata Jenggot sambil mengajak teman EXTACY-nya.

"Asik, saatnya kita sahur!" teriak Uwie

"Yang gak sahur di gigit Bernard loh. Hahaha." kata Engkus

"Dari tadi gua melulu yang dicengin." keluh Bernard

Semua murid EXTACY menuju ke depan gerbang pintu masuk Central Park Zoo. Penjabat duta besar memberikan hidangan makanan mewah dan minuman besar kepada seluruh murid EXTACY. Saat selesai diberikan semuanya. Semau murid menikmati hidangan tersebut. Duta Besar Erick Jordan merasa senang karena telah membantu sekolah Smantic khususnya untuk kelas EXTACY. Jenggot berterima kasih kepada duta besar Erick Jordan karena telah membantu dalam pemberian konsumsi. Untuk itu, Ercik Jordan memberikan Walkie Talkie kepada Jenggot jika kelas EXTACY membutuhkan makanan dari duta besar. Bebebrapa lama kemudian, semua murid EXTACY selesai melaksanakan sahurnya dan saat itu pula duta besar US mulai kembali ketempatnya. Kelas EXTACY berterima kasih atas hidangan sahur yang diberikan kepada duta besar itu. Tak lama kemudian setelah itu, waktu imsak pun tiba. Mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk melaksanakan ibadah ditempat itu dengan membersihkan lingkungan yang ada disekitar. Mereka juga mengetahui dimana arah pusat untuk beribadah.

Sementara itu, para pinguin yang betah melihat aktivitas pun berkomentar dan bertanya-tanay mengenai aktivitas yang dilakukann oleh kelas EXTACY.

"Sahur itu ternyata acara makan bersama ya? Aku baru tau." ungkap Private kepada temannya.

"Lihatlah kekompakan mereka dalam makan. Pada awalnya mereka membangunkan orang tidur sambil berdemo ria. Dan saat waktunya tiba mereka makan bersama dengan canda gurauan mereka." jelas Skipper

"Tapi mengapa sahur dilaksanakan pada tengah malam hari Skippah?" tanya Private kepada Skipper.

"Mungkin bagiku mereka makan secara sembunyi-sembunyi jadi biar tidak ada yang meminta-minta makanan mereka." jawab Skipper.

"Lalu apa itu Imsak?" tanya Private

"Sepertinya waktu dimana mereka harus mempersiapkan diri untuk melaksanakn ritual." jelas Skipper

"Kita akan mendapatkan secara jelasnya jika kita nanti bertanya kepada Dwi pada pagi harinya setelah Central Park Zoo dibuka." jelas Kowalski

"Yeah, mungkin ini pendapatku. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku juag masih bingung apa itu sahur dan imsak." keluh Skipper.

"Hoaam... bisakah kita kembali ke Markas? Aku sudah mengantuk. Mereka masih melaksanakan ritual bersama." kata Private sambil menguap dan meminta permohonan kepada Skipper.

"Tentu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Semuanya, kembali ke Markas. Kita tidur." perintah Skipper kepada semua temannya.

"Hooam... nguantuk..." celetuk Rico sambil menguap.

Para pinguin pun pergi dan kembali ke markas untuk tidur kembali. Sementara itu. Kelas EXTACY sudah selesai melaksanakan ibadahnya. Kemudian, mereka hanya bersitirahat sejenak sambil bercanda-gurau. Ada pun diantara mereka yang kebmbli tidur lelap karena ingin mengisi energi mereka sebelum beraktivitas di pagi harinya.

Pagi hari pada pukul 07:45, kebun binatang Central Park Zoo ingin dibuka. Kelas EXTACY mempersiapakan diri mereka untuk perlengkapan pembuatan film mereka. Sebelum mereka masuk ke Central Park Zoo, mereka berdoa agar pembuatan film kelas EXTACY berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses. Akhirnya, pada pukul 08:00 mereka mulai masuk kedalam Central Park Zoo dengan membawa perlengkapan perfilman mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTACY mulai masuk ke Central Park Zoo. <strong>**Kali ini EXTACY akan membuat film di Central Park Zoo. Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan pembuatan film di kebun binatang tersebut? Lihat kelanjutan chapter yang akan datang. Jangan lupa untuk Review fiksi ini.**


End file.
